


声

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 洛基明智兄弟paro听歌的时候突然循环到写这篇时听的BGM，补个档，是给可爱菇凉的点文嘿嘿嘿XDtag就这样吧|ω・`))))=3我也忘了我当时怎么打的【可能根本没打





	声

**Author's Note:**

> 洛基明智兄弟paro  
听歌的时候突然循环到写这篇时听的BGM，补个档，是给可爱菇凉的点文嘿嘿嘿XD  
tag就这样吧|ω・`))))=3我也忘了我当时怎么打的【可能根本没打

明智吾郎在所有人期待下来到这个世界上。

他的父亲在政界小有名气，母亲主持家内，从小就接受所谓的精英教育，即使父亲多半忙于工作不会一起用餐，他的母亲仍旧悉心教育他，对他倾注了所有的爱。

可他并不是这一家的独生子，他的上面还有一个在他眼里不成器的哥哥，让他的父母每次都很头疼，对末子更加溺爱，希望他不会变成哥哥那样没有心。

他们长得一模一样，但是他的哥哥比他叛逆多了，从小就爱弄哭他，揪着他的头发不让他叫哥哥，摊开一本神话书指着上面的恶神说：洛基，见到了吗，叫我这个。

明智也不想在他没有能力的时候吃这种苦头，从善如流这么称呼他。洛基很高兴，对他恶作剧的频率减少了很多。以往不是让明智气愤就是让明智恨不得把他从十九楼的窗户扔出去。

明智慢慢地长大，洛基凭着出色的演技博得了父亲的赏识，他们经常两个人出去，不知道究竟在干些什么。他曾经像母亲试探地询问了一下，母亲笑着带过了这个话题。

很快，大街小巷的人都在热议“少年侦探”。放学后明智跟同学们同行，同学拽着他的手臂示意他看向高楼挂着的大屏幕。

跟他长得一模一样的人坐在艳俗的沙发上，在主持人连珠炮般的追问下游弋有余，那副样子跟整蛊他的时候如出一辙，都是那么气定神闲，谈笑风生的外表下藏着一肚子坏水。

跟大出风头的洛基不同，明智对于成为众人焦点的事情不感兴趣，父母也都雪藏他般，社交场合尽量避免他出场，都是洛基穿着光鲜跟父母出去。久而久之，大家都知道他们家有一个“体弱多病”的末子，明智对于此没有任何意见。

他可以利用这些时间干自己的事情，比起去社交，他更喜欢跟朋友出去。明智清楚地知道怎么交上好朋友，光他筛选下来的渣//滓就能塞满他们家的客厅。

他可以在中心广场耗尽青春期多余的热量，可以在公园的树荫下写生，可以在清凉的图书馆度过一个充实的午后，也可以在扭蛋机扭上半天不存在的稀有天蛾人。明智不喜欢去游戏厅，那里太吵闹，不过如果娃娃机上新了他还是回去夹几个战利品，摆在他的书柜里当装饰。

明智在母亲的影响下喜欢上了茶道，几片茶叶浮在水面，缕缕热气升起，光是静坐着都是一种享受。他还去学了插花，洛基看到之后罕见地没有嘲笑，坐在一旁看着明智，然后露出一抹明智也不知道怎么恰当形容的笑，应该是带着安心和惬意，还有些许欣慰吧。

明智没有深究，洛基太奇怪了，他做什么都不会让明智感到意外。

他曾经想理解现在高中生都在玩什么，下载了许多手机游戏，没玩几天就因为太无聊一个个卸载掉。明智看到那个红色眼睛的APP疑惑了一会，他并没有下载这种游戏，正当他想打开的时候，不知何时出现的洛基从他的手里抽出手机。

洛基删除了那个红色眼睛：“这不就是最近穿得很火的病毒APP了吗，你怎么会下载这种东西？”

“是吗。”

明智对洛基没有交谈的想法，简单敷衍了一句，洛基把他的手机收起来：“不介意的话给我研究一下，最近有很多这种案子。”

明智对于时事新闻还是很关心，他总会不经意看到洛基在某某案件大展拳脚，连专业人士都自愧不如。不得不承认，洛基还是有实力的，不然名气怎么会越来越响。

洛基瞥了他一眼：“当然不可能报道了，这种没头绪的事情一报到不会引起恐慌吗？你蠢不蠢？”

明智隔天收到了洛基给他新买的手机，时下最新款也是最贵的，至于洛基从哪里来的钱明智也不想知道，不是破案的报酬就是攒起来的零用钱吧。

父亲在政界平步青云，速度快得让明智都觉得奇怪。洛基在家的时间越来越少，每次回家仍旧不放弃捉弄明智，明智都在感叹这个人精力之旺盛。

大大小小的案件层出不穷，唯一活跃的就是那位少年侦探，他的脸开始更多次出现在社交平台。托洛基的福，明智不得不耐着脾气应付洛基的粉丝，但是良好的家教让他不能表现出来。洛基过了几天公开表明态度，不希望有人因为他去干扰他弟弟的正常生活。

明智的生活重归平静，除了偶尔几个可爱的高中生鼓起勇气像他表白，再也没有石子落入平静的水面。

洛基就像是活在喧闹的天空中，他的世界一刻都不能停歇；而明智就像活在水底，没有任何波浪能够惊扰他。

明智有次给晚归的洛基开门，洛基直接倒在他的身上，沉沉睡过去。

明智拍了他好几下，确认这人是睡死了，按下想把这人扔在玄关的念头，认命拖着他到床上。

看样子是真的累坏了，眼窝都陷下去了，黑眼圈重的跟化了妆一样，嘴唇干裂苍白，明智沉默地看了会，扔了条毛毯盖在洛基身上。

他坐在床边开始思考，自己跟这个人的区别。

洛基追求名利，像是觉得名声还不够大，专上影响力高的节目。破的案件也很会选择，即使是小也是关系到各个年龄阶段，媒体跟商量好一样，耗费笔墨着重强调了洛基对于案件的贡献。

而明智吾郎只想平静地在树荫下度过一生，他有一个圆满的家庭，他会用功读书然后考入一所不错的大学。他对从政没有想法，他认为洛基比他更适合进入政界，他的父亲也是这么想的吧。

洛基在睡梦中呢喃着他听不懂的语言，睡了差不多一天才醒过来，他头痛欲裂，而明智吾郎正吃着薯片看着电视上的单口相声。

洛基走过去揉乱了明智的头发，明智没理洛基，相声让他心情很好，他不想破坏自己的心情。

洛奇坐在明智旁边，开口问：“还有几天就是你的十八岁生日了，要怎么庆祝啊。”

明智被演员逗笑，捂着嘴笑了一会才回答，尾音都带着笑意：“跟朋友吧。”

“这么大的事都不跟家里吗？”

明智扭头看着洛基，嘴角还有薯片屑：“你不在一切好说。”

洛基装作伤心的样子：“哎——我好受伤啊！我们不是最最最亲近的人了吗！”

明智扔给洛基一包薯片：“快吃，我就不信堵不住你的嘴。”

洛基伸出手指刮掉明智嘴边的薯片屑，接着在明智呆愣的目光中舔了舔手指。

明智拿起靠枕就往洛基脸上盖，不捂死这个人不罢休。两个人在沙发上滚成一团，没吃完的薯片撒了一地，明智抓起来就堵在洛基嘴上，洛基唔唔唔半天张嘴吃掉，末了还舔了一下明智的手掌。

这事没完了。

眼看着明智摸向茶几一角，洛基惊了，赶紧服软：“放下放下，这个不能砸着玩。”

洛基最后眼睛盯着天花板，不情不愿道了歉，拒绝了明智要求立字据的不合理要求。

洛基虽然爱欺负明智，但是从没有一次触及到了明智的底线，都很好的把握了一个度。相反，如果他知道明智被别人欺负，会凶巴巴地揪着明智详细问清楚事情的始末，然后百倍奉还给别人。

明智想了很多次，如果没有洛基，他过不上这样舒心的生活。他要去面对更多更多残酷的现实，跟他现在的生活截然不同，他被洛基压在水底，这是一种保护方式。明智只能想到是兄长对他的关照，凭他现在的经历也想不到其他的解释。

明智抱着枕头，看着洛基弯下腰老老实实收拾残局。

明智的目光柔和下来，忍了一会没忍住，把头埋在枕头里笑了起来，肩膀小幅地颤抖着。

洛基背对着他，还是带着那副微笑，淡淡地仿佛跟着轻风就能化掉。

明智吾郎十八岁生日那天还是邀请了洛基，洛基推掉了一切工作，打扮的特别帅气，明智拽着洛基肉呼呼的脸蛋质问是不是想抢风头。

他邀请了他的朋友们，父母也在这天腾出空，家里坐的满满当当都是人，带来的礼物包装精致，堆成了一堆，最大的是洛基给他的。

最中间的桌子上放着他的生日蛋糕，据说是洛基亲手做的，看起来还有模有样的。

不知道是谁拉响了礼花棒，在温馨的生日聚会上响起一声：

“砰！”

明智吾郎意识清晰了点，他是不被期待的孩子，他是在底层残喘挣扎过的人，他违背本心去追求名利，去博得别人那一点可笑的信任，最终不过是一出惹人发笑的自导自演的闹剧。

很快，他的意识随着那两声枪声逐渐淡下去，恍惚之间，他听到洛基几不可闻的叹息声。

啊，谢谢你。

不过，到底哪边才是梦呢？


End file.
